1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a Multi-functional measuring and waveform-generating equipment, and more specifically, relates to a Multi-functional measuring and waveform-generating equipment with a probe configured to be capable of generating signals with various waveforms, and measuring element values of electric or electronic devices and electrical quantities such as a voltage and a current. Also, the equipment can easily be manipulated and provide convenient portability, compared to existing conventional equipments.
2. Description of Related Art
The measuring equipment is roughly classified into circuits for measuring electrical quantities such as a voltage, a current, an electric power, a resistance, impedance, admittance, and an inductance, and circuits for measuring non-electrical quantities such as a rotation angle, a position, pressure, a magnetic field, temperature, humidity, gas, and ions, according to measurement purposes or quantities to be measured.
As a conventional art related to the above, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 1999-0070234 discloses a digital apparatus for testing Multi-functions.
The digital multi-meter according to the disclosed art, may be configured to select a measurement range of current to be adjusted into high or small range, in order for direct current or alternating current values to be measured accurately using a microcontroller; and may be configured to display a measured value in the selected range on a display device using numbers.
However, the measuring apparatus of the conventional art as above had problems of low portability and occupying big space when being used, because it is big and heavy.
Further, the apparatus of the conventional art had a problem that several functions for measuring a voltage, a resistance, an inductance, capacitance, a frequency, the number of pulses, and the voltage level of a logic signal; and distinguishing diode polarities, measuring the voltage level of a pulse signal; and generating a rectangular pulse train and a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal cannot be provided in one apparatus.